1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to managing the evaporative purge system for a vehicle having a fuel tank connected to an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Various techniques for controlling the evaporative purge are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,664,087, 4,677,956; and 4,715,340.
There is also a desire to control all emissions emanating from vehicles. To this end it is desirable to be able to test the flow path of the gasoline vapors in the vehicle for leaks. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.